


crave you.

by SpyKids69420



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, PWP, but without the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyKids69420/pseuds/SpyKids69420
Summary: Penelope and Hope are roommates.(oh my god they were roommates)





	crave you.

It’s been building up for a while. 

Hope and Penelope were never friends. In the same school for over a year, the girls hardly interacted. Hope never had much of an opinion on the popular girl, never gave her much mind.

When a fire from an unknown source starts in Penelope’s room, burning the walls and furniture, she’s been forced to room with Hope. They still are unsure of how the fire started. 

She’s had her own room ever since she was a kid, and sharing space wasn’t exactly something Hope had much experience with. Penelope is a fine roommate, surprisingly. She keeps everything tidy and in a sort of organized mess, and Hope thinks maybe she’s the messier one out of the two. 

They don’t talk often, but that doesn’t mean they don’t spend time together. Sometimes it’s just watching some bad Netflix show together making small quips under their breathes about the acting or something, or helping each other with homework. They both ace all their classes, but Hope likes the study sessions. She thinks they might be friends. 

The first time Hope sleeps in Penelope’s bed, it’s due to the other girl waking her up with a nightmare. She hears broken sobs and the girl tossing around in her bed and Hope knows she needs to do something. Rushing to the girls side, she leans over her. 

“Penelope.” She says, not much power behind the name. The girl doesn’t wake. “Penelope.” She says again, hand moving to rub over the other girls eyebrow, hoping to soothe her. 

When Penelope wakes, Hope can feel the tings of embarrassment radiating off the girl. But that doesn’t stop her from asking Hope to sleep in her bed that night. 

Penelope Park clinging to her during the night is something Hope never thought would happen. The other girl is resting her head on her chest and her hands are bundled at her hips. Hope has one had around the girls waist, and she feels a need to protect, to keep her safe from whatever makes her scared during the night. 

They sleep together many times after that. Hope doesn’t complain, because holding Penelope during the night is now her new favorite pastime. 

She almost misses the way her roommate starts flirting with her. She knows Penelope jokes around with people often, likes getting others flustered, but that’s not what she’s doing with her. Instead, Penelope’s touching her. Constantly.

Whether it’s an arm sling over her shoulder while watching a movie, or playing with her hair when doing homework, Penelope likes to touch her. And Hope doesn’t mind, she _really doesn’t mind._

And it builds, and it builds, and it builds.

Until the night where Penelope touches her thigh a little too high and whispers in her ear a little too sensually, and something in Hope snaps. 

Hope pushes Penelope up against a wall, trapping the girl with a hand on her waist and another resting over her collarbone. The witches piercing eyes are staring into her own, vulnerable yet laced with desire. There’s little space in between their faces, and hope can feel penelope’s little huffs of air over her lips. She looks down to penelope’s lips. slightly open and pink, hope wants to kiss her.

Instead, she ducks her face into penelope’s neck, basking in her perfume. The girl smells sweet, like roses and jasmine. She feels Penelope’s hands move from her own sides and tangle into her hair, urging her to do something. anything. 

Hope presses a feather-light kiss to penelope’s neck, and the shuttered breath she hears in return makes her want to hear what other noises she can get out of the girl who is so contained all the time. Penelope tugs at her hair and hope kisses the same spot again, more forceful than the last one. She’s leaving open kissing over the younger girls throat, tongue soothing over the places she’s left rough marks. 

Penelope’s grip on her hair hurts, but she doesn’t care, she just continues with her work on the girls neck. The breathless whimpers she hears are the most beautiful sounds she has ever heard. Her lips move upwards, until she’s kissing along penelope’s jaw, hand coming up to guide her face. 

She can feel the girl withering beneath her, begging to be touched. her hand moves down her body, past her breasts and up her shirt, feeling the skin of penelope’s stomach beneath her fingers. Movement stops her ongoing kissing, she looks down to see penelope buckle her hips into the air. Taking pity on the girl, Hope pushes her thigh in between the witches legs, so that it’s pressed directly on her center. 

“Hope, fuck-“ Hope kisses the words out of penelope’s mouth. the younger girls lips immediately part in an intake of breathe, and she takes wastes no time before letting her tongue in her mouth. Her hand under Penelope’s shirt moves along to the dip in her back, nails lightly scraping along the way. She can feel penelope rock her hips into her thigh, and it’s so fucking erotic that hope can’t hold back the moan in her throat. 

Penelope’s letting her guide them. The mean girl who’s loves control is letting her near-to fuck her against a wall. Hope guesses not a lot of other people have seen this side of penelope, submissive and trusting. Hope intends to make the girl not regret trusting her like this. 

She distances her lips from the brunette, feeling smug as she sees the girl chase her lips. “Penelope.” she whispers, resting her forehead against the girls, thigh lightly moving so there’s still that pressure on the girl. “What do you need?” 

There’s a quite couple seconds where all you  
can hear is the slight panting from both girls and the rain from outside. 

“I need- i- i just-“

“Use your words, baby.” She chuckles out. 

“Fuck you.” Penelope says back, smiling and faking annoyance. Hope’s grinning back, and she leans in to leave a soft kiss on the girls mouth. 

When she pulls back this time, she looks into Penelope’s eyes. Hooded and glazed over, full of adoration and affection, Hope thinks she could get used to this side of Penelope Park. 

“You.” Penelope says, words ghosting over her own lips. Hope already knew this, but hearing it come from the girls own lips makes her undeniably happy. “I need you.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i wrote half of this in school and decided to post it anyways cause there definitely isn’t enough henelope on here lmao. twitter is jefai come say hi. anyways uh yeehaw


End file.
